legopug4fandomcom-20200213-history
Stone Skinned
Stone Skinned is a movie and it starts the Professor Who series. Written by Scootersfood. It is rated PG. Plot (NOT DONE) Alfred J. McStewart is the principal of North Lakesfield High. The time was 4:19, and Alfred had just finished his paperwork. He decided to return home to his wife, Angela. Alfred: Finally done for the day. Alfred slips some paper into a briefcase, and locks it up. He leaves the room and enters the hallway. Alfred: What on earth? In the distance, Alfred spots a gray statue in the middle of the hallway, next to the boy's bathroom. Alfred: A practical joke, is it! Alfred stomps his feet as he walks closer to the statue. Alfred: Some kid decided to put this here? Alfred bangs on the statue. Alfred: Ouch! Man that thing is real stone! Alred looks down at his hand, which is now red. Alfred: I'll bet it was that troublemaker, Tony Chestnut! Ooh! I know how his jokes work! Before school starts he hides them so we never have any proof! Well not today! Alfred takes out his mobile phone. Alfred: Today i'm taking a picture of it and make sure your parents see! Alfred's phone flashes, as he takes a picture of the femine statue. Alfred: There! Alfred accidently drops his phone, and it lands on the floor with a loud bang. Alfred: Gosh... I'm so clumsy sometimes! Alfred bends down and picks up his phone. Alfred: Now, this statue is in the way. How do I move it. Alfred looks up, but the statue is gone. Alfred: What in tarnation? Alfred drops his phone again, and puts his hands forward, trying to feel it if it is invisible, and walks foreward trying to find it. Alfred: Tony!? Tony is that you!? Alfred turns around, and the statue is right in from of him, bareing its teeth. Alfred: Augh! Alfred falls down backwards. Alfred: Stop it right now! When I found out who is doing this then you will be expelled! Alfred gets up, and blinks. The Statue vanishes. Alfred: ...What the hell!? Alfred runs forward, looking for any wires or remotes. Alfred: How is this possible!? Alfred closes his eyes, and he feels cold stone touching his neck. -Six months later- A 25 year old man, Robin Lavalle, is sleeping in his expensive apartment. He has shaggy brown hair, and his whole body is covered in freckles. Robin rolls over, and falls out of bed. Robin: Nnnn... Robin wakes up, and sees everything blurry. Robin: It's six!? God! I need to get ready, fast! Robin runs to his almost empty closet, which is mostly filled with dirty, wrinkled clothes that are probably a size too small for Robin. Robin: What to wear, what to wear? Robin selects a white shirt with a brown stain and a couple of holes, and a pair of blue jeans that only go down to his knees. Robin throws off his filthy pajamas, and squeezes on his pants. Robin: She's coming any minute!! Robin runs into his kitchen. Robin: Who plans a job interview at six thirty!? Robin opens his fridge, and takes out an almost expired carton of milk and gulps it down, spilling some milk on his face. Robin: No time for a shower! Robin uses his hand to wipe off the liquid, and runs into the bathroom. Robin grabs a stick of deodorant, and rubs it on his skin. Robin then begins to brush his teeth, squirting too much tooth paste on his toothbrush and brushing as fast as he can, getting toothpaste on the floor. Robin: No time! Robin spits the paste into the sink, and grabs a comb and glides the comb through his hair, which pulls out a bunch of hair, and eventually breaks the comb. Robin: Lousy peice of junk! Robin throws the comb into the overflowed trash can, and runs into his bedroom. Robin: Shoes.... Shoes! Robin spots his muddy tennis shoes, and puts them on, without any socks. There is a knock at the door. Robin: Oh no! COMING! Robin runs over to the door, and accidently bangs his knee against it, creating a loud noise and bruising his knee. Robin opens the door, and a tall, attractive blonde woman appears. Woman: Um... Robin *thinking*: CRAP!! I FORGOT A SHIRT! Robin slams the door in the woman's face, and runs to his bed where he had set his shirt onto. He picks up the dirty shirt and puts it on, not caring that it is inside out. He runs back to the door and opens it. Robin: WON'T YOU COME IN!? Woman: ... Robin: Sorry... I mean... You may come in. The Woman is holding a clipboard which is latched onto a peice of paper. She scribbles something onto it. Woman: Um........ Interesting Place... I'm Monica. I am here for your job interview. Robin: Yes, I know! Robin pulls out a chair. Robin: Care to take a seat? Monica: Um... Sure. The Woman is profesional looking. She is wearing a rich-looking outfit, and she has bright red lipstick that stands out from here white skin. Her eyes are blue, and her teeth are the whitest shade of white that Robin has ever seen. Robin notices that she smells like.... Daisies. His favorite flower. She sits down. Monica: Why don't we start right away? Robin: Yeah, why don't we! Robin starts sweating. Monica: First off, why should we hire you? What would you bring to Lakesfield High that we don't already have. Robin: Um..... Robin *Thinking*: Oh this is a hard one... Robin: I am very creative. Monica: Is that it? Robin gulps. Robin: Yeah. Monica writes something on her paper. Monica: Now, What are your greatest strengths and weaknesses? Robin: Well... I have a lot of weaknesses. I am very poor, and I don't have a good education. Monica: And.... You want to be a Teacher? Robin: Well.... Yeah. Monica: ...RIght... Monica writes more on her paper. Monica: Why did you leave your last job? Robin: Well.. I was actually fired because they caught me stealing muffins. Monica: .... Monica stares into Robin's eyes, while at the same time, writing on her paper. Monica: What salary range are you looking for? Robin: Welll.... I don't care. I only need a little. Monica: *quietly* Finally. Something good comes out of this. Monica scribbles something down on the paper. Monica: And that's it. That's the job interview. Robin: Really? That's it. Monica: Yes. We will contact you if you are hired. Robin: Great. It means alot. Monica appears to rush out the door, and after it closes, Robin hears paper ripping. Robin: Ug. Robin falls back on his destroyed couch, with feathers and insides coming out. Robin: Why can't I do anything well? Robin sighs. Robin: I know what can cheer me up. Robin gets up, walks to his kitchen, and takes out his last beer. He opens it, and bubbles leak out, and he takes a huge gulp of it. Robin: Pretty soon, I won't be able to afford to live here! Robin takes another gulp. Robin: Monica.. She seemed so nice. I probably ruined her day and her time. Robin walks into his bedroom with the beer, and locks the door. -Outside- Monica is taking a cab to Northern Lakesfield High. Monica: That was probably the worst one yet. He wasn't even dressed! Cab Driver: Another job interview? Monica: I wouldn't even call it that. We have been so desperate for employees ever since they keep vanishing. Cab Driver: I heard about that. It started with the Principal, then the janitor, then the new principal, then one of the kitchen ladies, and I heard the most recent one was four weeks ago! Monica: Yeah. Poor old Abigail. We thought she had just skipped work and visted her Fiance, but Dan said he hadn't seen her. Then the next day, he vanished. Cab Driver: Some day you will find out what is going on. Monica: I hope I do. Cab Driver: Yep. Here we are, Northern Lakesfield High. Monica: Thanks. Monica takes out her alligator skin purse. Cab Driver: Don't bother! You are my most common customer! You deserve the money. Monica: Thanks Ted! Monica opens the door, and aproaches the school. Ted drives away. Ted: 13 years of this and she is the only reason I keep doing it. Her stories are so fasinating. Ted looks in his review mirror, and looks at Monica. Ted: Reminds me of my daughter.. A tear comes down Ted's face. Ted: I miss you, Mary. Ted looks back at the road, which is now blocked by a gray statue. Ted: GAH! Ted slams down on the breaks, but his car doesn't stop fast enough, and he crashes into the statue. -The Next Day, In Robin's Hotel- Robin is passed out on his bed, with an empty beer bottle in his hand, which is dangeling off of his bed. Robin: Zzzzz.... The now drunk Robin is awakend by a loud knock at the door. Robin: Gah! Robin drops the bottle, and it shatters. Robin: It isn't even 6 in the mornin'! Robin jumps out of bed, and hobbles over to his bathroom. Robin: Gotta be great and great unlike last time! Robin takes off his shirt, and begins rubbing toothpaste on his chest. Robin: Brushing my teeth so I donut smell bad. Robin hops into the shower, still wearing pants and shoes, and turns on the water, washing away the toothpaste. Robin: Cold! Someone bangs on the door, ten times louder then before. Robin: Calm down, I'm coming! Robin hops out of the shower, and puts his shirt back on. His clothes are now soaking wet. He limps towards the door but right before he opens it, the person bangs on the door so hard that the door bends as the person hits it, and it causes a tilted picture frame near the door to fall off and shatter. Robin: SHAWD UP! Robin opens the door, and see's a brown haired, green eyed man with a green beanie covering most of his hair, standing with his hands in the pockets of his Khakis. The man has a big, infectious smile. Robin: Goodbye! Man: Hello! Robin: What arr you? Man: Call me.... Professor. Robin: Pro... Fesor? Professor: Yep! Robin: What are you doing here, Profesoreo? Professor: I have come to examine the place. I've been smelling stone nearby. Is that alcohal I smell in your breath? The man pushes Robin aside, and walks in. Professor: Nice place! Not as good as my Tardis though. Robin: You have a tourtoise? Professor: No, A TARDIS! T.A.R.D.I.S. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Robin: K. The man who calls himself the Professor, wonders around the apartment, sniffing loudly. Professor: I can smell it! The Professor approaches a window. Professor: Here! He opens the window and sticks his head out. Professor: A Weeping Angel has been outside of this building. Robin: Who are you? Professor: I told you. I am the Professor. Robin: Professor What? Professor Who? Professor: Yep. The man leaves Robin's apartment and slams the door. Robin: Okay.... -At The School- Monica is in a classroom, which is filled with tennage boys and girls. Monica: Do any of you know why the sky is blue? Tony, a muscular boy, with long black hair, who is wearing a football uniform and wearing sunglasses, speaks up. Tony: The sky is blue because it wants to be. Tony flicks a rubber band at a boy across the room, and it hits him in the nose. Boy: Ow! Monica: Tony! Monica walks over to Tony. Monica: No joking in my classroom. A skinny girl, with orange hair and freckles on her face, raises her hand high. Monica: Yes, Beth? Beth: The sky is blue in the moring, because molecules that are in the air, scatter blue light from the sun, more then they scatter red light. Monica: Ah, that is correct! Tony blows the raspberry at Beth, and Monica turns around. Monica: Another question. Does anyone know why plants are green? A Woman opens the door to the classroom. Monica: Yes, Michelle? What is it? Michelle: Um.... Another teacher has failed to show up to work. Monica: Let's talk. Monica begins leaving the room, but stops. Monica: Roderick, your in charge. Roderick, the boy who got hit in the nose, stands up. Roderick: Yes! -Outside the classroom- Michelle: You know Mr. Kerr? Monica: The Science Teacher? Michelle: Yeah. He disappred last night. His wife said he never came home. Monica: What is going on? Michelle: I don't know. But we don't have enough staff members to teach! Monica: What are you saying? Michelle: The Principal... Or should I say the NEWEST Principal, told me to cancel school for a couple of weeks. We need to hire ANYONE! Monica: Are you serious!? Michelle: Unfortunaly. Yes. Monica: ...Fine. Monica walks away, and her black high heels click on the ground as she walks. -At the park- Robin wakes up and finds himself laying on a bench is the park by his apartment. He has an awful hangover. Robin: Oh no... Rain is hitting the ground hard, and Robin is covered with water. Robin: I need to get home! Robin stretches his shirt over his head to block the rain from landing on his head, but it does nothing. Robin runs across the street, barley avoiding a car. Robin glances up, and spots a gray figure standing by a stop sign. Robin: What? Robin slips in the mud, and gets his clothes even more diry then they already are. Robin: Great! Just great! Robin pinches his forhead to try to minimize the pain. He looks back up at where he saw the figure, but it is gone. Robin: Weird. Must be a crazy illusion. Robin turns around, and a large statue of a woman stares at him. She appeares to have short hair, and her arms are extended out, reaching for Robin. Robin: Oh my god!! In the distance, a dark figure runs and grabs Robin by the collar. It drags him into a dark building, and drops Robin onto the ground. Robin: What the hell just happend? Robin looks around, and sees the silhouette of a man. Man: I just saved your life! The man steps into the light. Man: Remember me? I'm the Professor! Robin: You! What are you doing!? Professor: That statue wasn't a statue at all. It is called a Weeping Angel. It cannont move unless it is not being looked at. If you look away or even blink, it can move. But oh. It doesn't just move. It moves FAST. Robin: Huh? How can it do that!? Professor: This may shock you but.... It's an alien. Robin: An... Alien. Professor: I have come her to investigate the mysterious disapearance of many people. Robin: An... Alien!? Professor: Yes! Were you not listening! An alien! Robin: Yeah right. There is no such thing as aliens! Professor: Oh yeah? I'm an alien! Robin: Your insane. Professor: Want me to prove it? Robin: Prove it!? Robin laughs, which actually hurts because of his migrane. Professor: Follow me. The tall man leads Robin to a red object. Robin: .....What is it? Professor: It's a Phone Booth! Robin: So.... How does that prove anything! A dumb old Phone Booth? Professor: A Phone Booth!? It isn't a Phone Booth! Robin: But you just said it was... Professor: Well... It IS a Phone Booth.... Well... No... It just looks like one. Robin: Yeah. Your crazy. Professor: Come with me in it! Robin: Come into a tiny little thing which may or may not be a phone booth with an insane stranger? Professor: Yes. Robin turns around to leave, but the Doctor gets in the Phone Booth, and it starts making some odd noises. Robin: Huh? Robin turns around to see a Transparent Phone Booth. It soon disappears. Robin: What!!?? Robin runs towards the empty area where the Phone Booth was. Robin: How did it do that!? Robin begins hearing the odd sounds again, and he turns around to see the Red Phone Booth, appearing behind him. Robin: Impossible. The door opens, and the mysterious man creeps out. Professor: Come in. He opens the door wide, and Robin enters the magical machine. Robin: Oh.... My....God Robin wonders around the impossible room. It gloes bright yellow and is even bigger then his apartment. Robin: It's.... Bigger on the inside! Professor: It is? I didn't notice. The man takes out a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket, and puts them on Robin. Professor: No, I'm lying. Of course I noticed. Robin takes the sunglasses off. Robin: Oh my god... You... You ARE an alien!! Professor: Well, in my opinion, YOUR the alien. Robin: Aliens live among us! Oh my god! Professor: Calm down! I just need your help! Robin: Need my help? I am a poor man who can hardly afford food. How can I help YOU? Professor: You work for Lakesfield High, Right? Robin: No... There is know way I got accepted. Professor: Then we are goona have to get you accepted! Robin: Why... and How? Professor: Well my boy. The man slaps Robin in the back. Professor: I beleive that there are Weeping Angels in the school that are killing the teachers. Robin: Your serious? Robin knew he was. He had never seen a more serious face. Professor: Yes. I don't joke about deaths. Robin: Well.... How can I become a teacher? Professor: Hmm..... Maybe you don't have to be..... You might just need to enter the school. Robin: Look at me. I look like a hobo. They won't let me into a Private School! Professor: Yes. We need to fix that. The Professor leads Robin to the biggest closet Robin had ever seen. Robin: Woah! Professor: Now, Rob. Time to try on your dream outfit! -24 Minutes Later- Robin walks back into the Tardis Control Room. He is dressed better then he has ever dressed. He has on a gray suite, a clean white shirt, and a brown tie. His hair is combed back, and he looks professional. Robin: Ready! Professor: Perfect! You can pretend to be a teacher and you can get this information for me! Robin: Okay.. But how do we get back? That angel thing was chasing us! Professor: Rob, Rob, Rob. We can just fly away from it. Robin: Fly? This box IS amazing, but it isn't magic! Professor: Well see. The Man tinkers with a few switches, levers and buttons, and the Tardis makes a funny noise. Professor: We are here. Robin: Pfft! Robin opens the doors, and walks out. Robin: Wow.... Robin sees the large, red school in front of him. Robin: How... How do you do that? Professor: Time will tell... The Professor closes the doors, and the box vanishes. Robin: Okay, now to do the craziest thing I have ever done. Robin enters the building, and is surprised to see it empty. Michelle: Hello!? Robin: Um.. Robin clears his throat. Robin: I am new here. I just started working today. Michelle: Oh... Nobody told me a new teacher was joining... But I am so sorry, but the school has been temporarily closed. Robin: Oh? Michelle: We haven't had enough staff members to teach all the students. Robin: Oh.... Michelle: I'm surprised you were not informed. Robin: Where are the files to any previous employees? Michelle: In Principal Franklin's office... But... Nobody can look at them.. Only he has the key. Robin: Oh... Okay... Robin begins to leave the builidng, but stops himself. Robin: Wait... What are you doing here? Michelle: I was told to wait here for a couple HOURS so if any students or staff members show up late, or didn't receive the email that we closed, I should inform them. Robin: Well... You should take a break. I can do this instead. Michelle: I don't think so... You started working here today, right? Robin: *thinking*: I gotta try something.... Robin gets close to Michelle and whispers in her ear. Robin: What's wrong? Don't trust me? Michelle: We-he-hell... It's not that! Robin: Then what is it? Robin puts his hand on her shoulder. Michelle: Well....I-...... I guess I can let you take over. Robin: Atta girl. Robin smacks Michelle in the butt, and she walks off. Robin: Ugg! I am NEVER doing that again! Robin hears Michelle drive off. Robin: Good... Now... Where is the Principal's Office? Robin passes by several rooms, reading the labels on each door until he finally comes across Principal Franklins office, but the door is wide open. Robin: Huh? Robin walks in, and finds Monica rummaging through the teacher files. Robin: Hey!? Monica: Augh! Robin: What are you doing!? Monica: I was just.... Organizing... Wait! What are YOU doing here!? Robin: The quesition is, what are YOU doing here? Your not supposed to be rummaging through those files! Monica: Ug! I don't hace time for you! Monica grabs all the files tightly, and walks around Robin, and into the hallway. Robin stands still, not moving a muscle. Robin: Just realized that it is a bad idea? Monica just stands there. Robin: Now, if it doesn't bother you. I will be taking these files out of your hands. Robin slowly walks towards the woman, and gently pulls the files out of her hands, and grabs onto them. Robin quickly turns around, and sees another stone statue starring directly at him. Robin: Oh no! Monica has a scared look on her face. Robin: Wait... That man told me about them... Just... Don't look away from them. Don't even BLINK. Monica: What are they!? Monica and Robin begin to slowly back up. Robin: He called them... Weeping Angels. Monica: What are they? Robin: They are aliens. Monica: Aliens!? Ha. Don't be stupid. Monica and Robin are still staring at the stone statue. Robin: I didn't beleive it either. But, the he showed me this... Magical machine. Monica: Okay, less talk, more walking. They eventually back up far enough, that the back into the door. Robin: Okay, run! Robin and Monica turn around as fast as they can, and start running. They pass by Maple's Book, and the abandon building which used to be a library. They eventually approach the building where the man who called himself the Professor was. Robin runs inside, dragging Monica along. Monica: Why are we hiding in here!? Robin: Just follow me. Robin leads her upstairs, and the Phone Booth awates. Robin: There it is. Monica: That's actually quie pathetic. Monica opens the doors. Monica: OH MY GOSH! Robin: I know right. Monica runs around, and starts examining the corners and sides of the Phone Booth. Monica: How!? Robin: Beats me! Robin feels breathing on his neck, and he turns around and sees the Professor, standing a bit too close. Professor: Did you do it? Robin: Yep. But then that angel began to chase us! Robin hands the files to the Professor, and the man opens them, and reads them in a spilt second. Robin: Weird... EVERYONE who left just vanished. Monica: I know. That's why we closed the school. Professor: Who are you? The Professor jumps towards Monica, and starts smelling her face. Monica: Um.... Professor: Your human? Monica: Is that a question? Professor: Yes. Same sassiness of a female human. The Professor spots an object in Monica's hand. Professor: What is that!? Monica: Nothing. Professor: Not, nothing! That's a phone. The Professor grabs the phone out of her hand, and closly examines it. Professor: Where did you find this? Monica: It was Alfred's. He was an old principal here. I found it while going through the files. Professor: Hmm. The man starts fiddeling with it, and is fingers are moving with extreme speed. Professor: I GOT IT! Robin: What do you got? Professor: I know how I can stop the Weeping Angel! The man begins walking to his Phone Booth. Professor: Well? Aren't you coming? Robin: I am! But... Are you, Monica? Monica: Um.... Robin: Please! Monica: O...Okay. Monica follows, Robin, who is following the Professor. The Professor stops, and tosses the files in the trash. Robin: Why did you throw those away? Professor: It turns out I don't need them. Robin: We did all of that for nothing!? Professor: Of course not. Nothing is for nothing. I can tell that you did it to..... Admire Monica's beautiful appearance. Robin: Uh... Hehe. Category:Movies